User blog:Dal101/Kage/Tailed Beast Applications
Dal101 here again, this time with the Kage Tailed Beast applications page that I promised yesterday. This is just a blog dedicated to getting out there all of the kage slots for my project. The questions will not be graded hard, just there to get a general feel for how this will go. You do not need to provide extremely in depth answers, just give a solid idea for why your character is in this position. Standing Kages and Jinchuuriki While I did say that there were no apps, this isn’t one hundred percent true, there are a couple, mostly because there literally is no way around all of this. Kages and tailed beasts will have minor apps, just because there is no other “fair” way to hand those out without applications, however they will not be graded hard, and mostly there to weed out excessively bad attempts at them a la I need matatabi because I need it to be stronk. Hokage: Kazekage: Mizukage: Raikage: Iwakage: Reserved Land of Whirlpools: In addition, the Tailed beasts, minus Kurama, will be up for grabs as well, though realize your character can’t have had the TB for more than 15 years or so, because at that point is where naruto left the scene, meaning there wasn’t the single most powerful kage running around guaranteeing the safety of the beasts. In addition i’d prefer the character not to be fully in sync with their tailed beast, because having 8 fully powered jins is just annoying due to the fact only two people have ever fully synced with their beast at this point in history. That is canon confirmed. No more than 1 tailed beast per user until the initial rush is through, you may be allowed to pick up a second one later if there are open ones that no one has attempted for. Shukaku: Suna only Matatabi: Isobu: Son Goku: Kokuo: Saiken: Chomei: Gyuki: Kumo only Applications Tailed Beast Yes this app may seem intimidating, but I don't need more than a couple of short paragraphs at most for each section. So don't worry about it. You didn't have to write it. 1. Indicate which character will obtain the beast 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. This is simple, choose whichever beast you are planning on applying for. 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? If your character is part of a village at the time of the sealing, why would they have been chosen over other candidates to receive the Tailed Beast? If they were not part of a village, how did they manage to seal the beast? To put it simply, no village would pick a random ninja to be a jinchuuriki. There should be a reason why your character was chosen above all the other potential candidates in a village. Whether they were chosen to be the next host, or merely the most convenient at the time, you can explain that here. If your character was not a part of a village when they became a jinchuuriki, there is another host of problems. How would your character of held down a Tailed Beast long enough in order to seal it within themselves? 3. Bonus question: What kind of seal was used for the sealing of the beast? What are it’s strengths and weaknesses? Here’s an optional question. What kind of seal was used during the sealing? And what is it good and bad at. Two examples. First a canon one, Naruto had an Eight Trigrams seal placed upon Kurama. This seal was incredibly strong, but the way it allowed kurama’s chakra to mix into naruto’s own allowed Kurama to actively weaken the seal over time, allowing him to corrupt naruto with time, as well as to almost escape. The second example is a fanon example. Makao Akimichi had his beast sealed by a person who was not a fuinjutsu specialist, so instead of a single strong seal, the beast was sealed with multiple layers of much weaker seals. In particular, his seal consists of four layers of the Five Element Seal. The inner two layers regulate how the chakra from the beast can seep into his system, while the outer two layers are the shell that hold the beast itself inside. While this seal is much weaker than the Eight Trigrams series, the tailed beast can’t actively weaken the seal with it’s chakra due to the layers having different tasks. 4.What is the relationship between the tailed beast and your character? If they are on good terms, why? If they are on bad terms, what plans does your character have to improve this relationship? Tailed beasts aren’t mindless creatures, they have personalities and minds as complex as any human. They will have specific feelings towards their jinchuuriki. How is their relationship? 5. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? This is a continuation of the last question. Not every character can be naruto or killer B who has perfect sync with his beast. They are all at varying stages of control, from characters who can’t utilize their beast at all, to ones that can actively use the shrouds, yet have to worry about the beast taking over, to characters who have full control, or collaboration, with the beast and are capable of using a chakra mode. 6. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? This is where you stop thinking about the past, and start thinking about the future. How does your character plan to utilize the beast itself? Be detailed about this. It’s important to know what your characters mark on the usage of the beast will be. In addition, how will your character fit into FC, and what are its goals over the course of the project? Kage Application Yes this is a lot shorter than the last one, deal with it. This is the standard kage app, mostly cause I don't feel like writing one. 1) Which village are you applying this Kage/Village Head for? 2) What is the name of the candidate you are applying for this position? 3) How did your candidate become recommended for the position? (Be extremely detailed in this section, as it is quite important for the outcome of the application) 4) Upon attaining the position, what has your candidate done within the position for the village? (In terms of economical, political and militant advantages or progress for the village) 5) From this point in the Fanon Canon Rebirth timeline onward, what plans does your Kage/Village Head have in order to improve the state of the village on the international stage? (Alliances, investing in further technology, investing in strengthening the military, etc) Category:Blog posts